1. Statement of the Technical Field
The present invention relates to cable stud assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-function cable stud assemblies for discrete wire cable applications and/or coaxial cable applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many electrical cables known to those having ordinary skill in the art. Such electrical cables include discrete wire cables and coaxial cables. These electrical cables typically comprise one or more insulted cable wires having a foil shield, a braided shield and an exterior insulation material (or jacket) disposed thereon. These cables often need to pass through equipment bulkheads or interconnect devices. The cable stud assemblies provide physical attachment point and environmental seals around the cables at locations where they pass through equipment bulkheads or interconnect devices. The cable stud assemblies can withstand stress and strain to prevent the cable from being dislodged from the bulkheads or interconnect devices.
Each cable stud assembly typically comprises four (4) custom components. The custom components include a crimp ring, a cable stud, a braid adaptor, and a sealing guard (or bushing). The cable stud assembly is mechanically and electrically secured to the bulkhead or interconnect device at the location where the cable passes through the bulkhead or interconnect device.
In order to assemble a cable stud assembly, a portion (e.g., a four inch portion or a six inch portion) of the exterior insulation material (or jacket) is removed from an end of an electrical cable. As a result, an underlying braided shield is exposed. The end of the electrical cable is taped for protecting the cable wires from damage (e.g., fraying) during the cable stud assembly process. Subsequently, the cable stud and crimp ring are disposed on a remaining portion of the electrical cable's exterior insulation material (or jacket). Next, a slit is formed in an end portion of the exterior insulation material (or jacket) so that it can be pulled over itself without the use of a tool. Also, lubricant is disposed on the end portion of the exterior insulation material (or jacket). Once the exterior insulation material (or jacket) has been lubricated and pulled over itself, the braided shield is unraveled and combed back over the jacket. As a result, a foil shield of the electrical cable is exposed.
Thereafter, the braid adaptor is disposed over the cable wires and exposed foil shield so as to abut a fold/seam of the pulled over shield. The shield is then pulled over a portion of the braid adaptor and trimmed. An adhesive is disposed over the portion of the shield disposed on the braid adaptor. The jacket is then pulled over the braid adaptor with the adhesive disposed thereon and trimmed. The partially assembled cable stud assembly is then cured for a predefined period of time (e.g., twenty-four hours). After expiration of the predefined period of time, the cable stud is pushed forwards until it partially covers the braid adaptor. Tape is then applied over the remaining exposed portion of the foil shield.
Next, the crimp ring is moved forwards until it reaches a position where it abuts the cable stud. Thereafter, the crimp ring is crimped using a crimping tool. This crimping process creates pressure in the insulation jacket that often results in the splitting of the insulation jacket. As a result of the splitting, the environmental seal is broken. Upon crimping the crimp ring, the sealing guard (or bushing) is moved to a position where it is placed over the tape and abuts a face of the braid adaptor. The sealing guard (or bushing) is a rubber stopper that is squeezed to form an environmental seal between the cable stud assembly and a housing.
Despite the advantages of the conventional cable stud assembly, it suffers from certain drawbacks. For example, four (4) custom components are required. The custom components provide a cable stud assembly that is relatively expensive to manufacture. Further, the method of assembling the cable stud assembly is cumbersome and time consuming.